


Hairy Gal

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little explanation for Sam's season 7 hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Gal

Samantha Carter exited the closet and headed toward her lab.

Running a hand through her hair, she marveled over its increased length. He had asked her to grow it. He liked it longer than she had kept it the past few years. She had readily agreed.

Now, the hair was becoming more a pain and less of a novelty. His hands liked to run through it a bit too much, causing it to stick out at odd angles. If this continued their late night trysts in the supply closet would be uncovered. Jack needed to learn more control on base.


End file.
